


Coming Home for Christmas

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [27]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Airports, Blizzards & Snowstorms, December Fics 2020, F/M, prompt 27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Prompt #27 - Traveling for the holiday.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Coming Home for Christmas

Taking her suitcase in one hand and the apartment keys in the other, Ellie closed the door behind her and walked in the heavy snow storm to the car parking on the side of the road and the man leaning against it waiting for her.

"Thanks for taking me with you," she said and shot him a genuine smile when he motioned for her to hand him the suitcase.

Putting it in the trunk, Nick looked at her and shrugged nonchalantly. "No problem, really. I'm on my way to the airport anyway. And we carpool nearly every day, Ellie, this isn't any different."

"I'm still grateful." She smiled blissfully, "I can't wait to see my parents and brothers, oh, and my nieces and nephews. Did you know my brother John just became a father?"

"I did not. Congrats, Auntie B." Nick chuckled with amusement at her excitement. "Let's get you home then." He started the engine of his car.

"Due to the heavy blizzard that I'm sure you'll have noticed by now all flights are temporarily delayed. We apologise for the inconvenience." A voice called calmly through the speaker, urging the passengers to be patient and wait for further information.

"Oh no." Nick and Ellie exchanged a worried glance. "That's bad," he murmured.

"I knew taking a flight on the 24th was a bad idea," the blonde sighed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "And on top of all, I'm tired as hell cause I thought I could sleep on the flight home. Great. This is just great."

"Come on, let's take a seat over there," Nick pointed at the lounge on their left and began walking towards it. 

An hour later, Nick sat in the waiting area with Ellie right beside him, her head resting heavily on his shoulder, her breathing even, when there was another announcement through the speakers. "Dear passengers, we're sorry to announce that all flights are cancelled for today. I repeat there will be no more flights on Christmas Eve." 

"Dammit," Nick grumbled and carefully woke the blonde agent up. "Hey, El, babe, wake up. The flights are all cancelled." 

"Hm?" she looked up and stretched. With a jawn and sleepy eyes, she asked, "what's happening?" 

"Flights are cancelled." Nick repeated. 

"Oh," it was only a confused and disappointed whisper. "Storm got worse huh." 

"Looks like that, yeah. I'm not even sure we can take the road back home. It'll be packed and the snow storm is really heavy right now. Probably too dangerous." Nick replied thoughtfully. 

"So a night at the airport, hm." 

"Yeah." 

A moment later, Ellie glanced at him again with narrowed eyes, questioningly, "What about your flight anyway? You didn't say anything." 

"Oh, um, well... Got cancelled too. But I wouldn't need it anyway." 

Her mouth formed and 'oh'. "Why not?" 

"Lucia called thirty minutes before I picked you up. Amanda has the flu and it looks like Lucia might've caught it too. My mum is taking care of them but they don't want me to come and get sick too." Nick said, the disappointment audible in his voice. "They'll come for New Year's Eve once they're well again." 

"Oh, Nick, I'm so sorry. That sucks." The tone in her voice was compassionate but then the confusion and curiosity took over again. "But why didn't you say anything before?" 

He looked at her sheepishly and scratched his head with embarrassment. "I offered to take you to the airport and I keep my promises." 

"That's not all, Nick, come on. You could've left already after dropping me off but instead you stayed and now the storm is too heavy to drive through it." Ellie stared him down until he caved. 

"Okay, fine. I didn't want to leave you." He shrugged defensively. "I don't have anywhere to be and well..." 

"Oh, so you didn't want to be alone," understanding crossed her face but Nick coughed and made her furrow her brows again. "Nick?" 

"Yes, maybe I also didn't want to be alone. But to be honest, I'd kinda... Well it'd dumb but I had this totally ridiculous and stupid idea that I could tag along." When he saw her wide eyes, Nick quickly added, "But that's completely inappropriate and I didn't ask and, oh god, just forget it." He waved his hand dismissively and smiled coyly. 

Ellie could only stare at him for a few minutes before she blurted out, to both of their surprise, "Yes! I mean, um, you should completely come with me. That would be great - spending Christmas together I mean. Besides, you're alone and no one should be alone for Christmas." 

Nick blinked with astonishment and stuttered, "Really? You think so?" 

"Oh, yeah! That would be great! My parents will love you!" Excitement was visible in her whole posture but then realisation hit her, "oh, but the flights are cancelled. I completely forgot for a second." She chuckled nervously. 

"Right, yeah. Of course." Nick glanced around the airport as if he just noticed his surroundings. "Well, um, we can't go anywhere so we should just wait and hopefully early tomorrow morning there'll be another flight available... Right? I mean if you're sure I can... come with you?" There was hope mixed with uncertainty in his eyes. 

"Yes, absolutely! That's a good idea." Ellie's face lit up with new excitement. "Let's get some sleep then, hm?" 

Nick nodded and patted his shoulder, indicating that she should rest her head on it again. Which she did, with a slightly shy and self-conscious grin on her lips. 

Ellie and Nick both felt the barely noticeable or visible - if anyone would ask their family and friends - change in their relationship deeply. They went from strangers to co-workers to friends to... more. And if the beaming smile on their faces was any indication, they both wanted this 'more'. Strongly. 


End file.
